Milky Star Nightmares
MIlky Star Nightmares is a Kirby plush show created by Pokle. The setting starts at a planet named Planet Popstar, a planet full of wonders and beautiful skies with oxygen just like Planet Earth. There sets at a town made by King Dedede who also rules the town.The town is called Milky Star Town.Milky Star Nightmares has three seasons and 38 episodes. MIlky Star Nightmares was inspired by Trooper Village Stories and Kirby: Right Back At Ya. Plot Milky Star Nightmares sets back when Planet Popstar only had a big castle which was King Dedede's Castle and a small house which was Kirby's House. Kirby would soon be bored and request King Dedede to build a town so they can have more fun. King Dedede at first refused since that would kind of be a waste of time. But soon King Dedede would build the town known as Milky Star Town. There would be more newcomers added to the show such as Waddle Doo,Waddle Dee,Chef Kawasaki,and more. This would increase the population of the town and would make it more funner for everybody. King Dedede would of course try to fix the town when someone would request on doing so. In every episode, a situation would occur whether it being an antagonist screwing with the main character's day or other incidents having to do with either space or other natural occurrences. This would of course make the situation in the town a bit worse during each episode but luckily Kirby usually saves the town in each episode. Characters * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Waddle Doo * Chef Kawasaki * Susie * Taranza * Scarfy * Magolor * Marx * Sylveon * Ybrik * Jigglypuff Episodes Season 1 Pilot: Rubix Cubes # Revenge on the Pengi # Comin at Ya:Rise of King Dedede # Meta Knight's Revealing Duel # Meet Ybrik # Finding and Failing # Ybrik's Return # The Ultimate Gourmet Race Contest # Attack from Scarfy # Ybrik's ReReturn # Waddle Doo Sucks # Birds # Dreams Come True # Marx Comes to Milky Star Town Season 2 # Lor Starcutter Disaster # Handful of D-Bills # Taranza Trouble # Star Ambition # Supahstar Warriahs # The Towering Storm # Strange Switcheroo # Rise of Dark Meta Knight # Case Closed # Curtain Call Mania # Dedede's Golf Park # A Warrior's Proof Season 3 # The Stolen Crystal Shards # Hyperstuck # Future Weirdos # Allies Alike # Meta Knightmare # The Moon Fright # Please Stand By # Meters into the Deep # Chaos Emerges # Your Worst Nightmare # Galactic Wishes # Final Battle of Planet Popstar History Milky Star Nightmares could have possibly never happened,instead there would be another series called Kirby and Star Pals which is more about Kirby focusing on Nightmare Enterprises and there wouldn't be a town in that series too.But it did end up being cancelled and Pokle then moved on to another Kirby series which would then be called Milky Star Nightmares. Trivia * The name "Milky Star Nightmares" was inspired by Milky Way Wishes. * Kirby and Star Pals actually had a much different plot than Milky Star Nightmares' plot. Category:Other Shows